To determine the brain dopamine D1 receptor binding profile in non-patient male volunteers by positron emission tomography (PET) before and after the administration of a single oral 9.0 mg dose of SDZ MAR 327. Additionally to evaluate the relationship between the systemic exposure of SDZ MAR 327 and dopamine D1 binding in the brain.